Heat
by wynter89
Summary: Kagome is not your tipicle spider monkey, human, woman? Whats the word, ah yes Earthling. Shes been keeping secrets, and one that could possibly cause her more pain or pleasure then anyone ever thought possible. INYDBZ
1. Heat

Chapter 1

Heat

I had to get away! The burning heat within my belly consumed me into a sea of lust and need. But there is no safety in the thick foliage of the forest, there is nowhere for me to run, there's no escape. The burning stopped me from taking another step; I tiredly looked at a soft patch of moss underneath a blooming Sakura tree and sat beneath its pink haven.

I am at a loss as to what to do about these burning emotions bottling up inside of me. They are exasperatingly confusing. I have no control over my body where males are concerned.

I know what is happening to me, I am going into heat, and my body is looking for release. One of the major dangers of going into heat is that it can be powerful enough to kill me. Each and every time I skip out on mating, my heat cycles become stronger than the last and the urge to mate intensifies by ten fold. With its intensity I find that it is becoming harder to resist the calling that my ancestors submitted to through out the centuries.

The other major reason in which caused the first, is that I don't want mate with a male to whom I don't know. I want to surrender myself to a male who deserves my attentions, one who will be mine forever.

It is hard to find my ideal mate, Its not that I am picky, its just who and what I am that makes it hard for the male populace to accept me. The only reason a male would ever look my way is if I entered heat and that is only due to the pheromones I give off making me irresistible to them.

For that, I hate what I am, a hybrid, a thing; I am a mutt if you will. I am at least a mix of three different species; the most dominant is my Saiyan heritage. My father passed onto me his royal lineage. You would think that I wouldn't be in this situation for he is the king of his people… our people.

He has found another mate, and has forgotten me. He has new children, why would be want a daughter that killed his first mate, my mother. I swear it was not my fault, how can I be at fault, I was just being born, she was not strong enough to deliver me.

I-I. It is my fault.

I wiped the offensive tears off of my cheeks.

My youkai blood is the second dominate trait, I think my mother was some sort of canine, I am not quit sure since my father refuses to talk to me about her. All I know is that she wasn't a full youkai and had some human blood in her. The human genes that I have are recessive, for my other genetic traits are too dominant. The only trait my mother left me is the gift of my human soul.

I scratched at the annoying bracelet on my wrist. Oh, how I would kill to get this ki depressor off of me, I can't defend myself properly with it on. My father put it on me as a child to control me, he said I was too dangerous and too wild to go around without it on. He feared for the safety of his new mate and their offspring.

I had no ill intentions towards the new queen, she was always nice to me and never humiliated me in front of others as my father did, nor did she lay a rough hand on me. For the first few years of my life I truly thought that she was my birth mother.

Imagine me as a four-year-old girl, excited that my 'mother' was giving birth to my younger brother and my father turning on me and said he had no further use for me and that I was replaceable.

Back than I did not understand what was going on. I did not fully grasp the concept that I was being replaced as the heir to the throne by my younger brother, Trunks. How could I have known, all that I knew was that my parents forced me into the shadows, to be hidden away from everyone, to be shunned.

For the longest time, I would have loved to be treated like my 'half siblings' and to have the love of our father. To be as powerful as they can be with nothing holding them back.

Okay Kagome calm down, Its okay, I can pull through this, I am strong enough. No need to PANIC. The pain is only a cramp, like a young woman goes through when she hits her monthly duty. See no harm done.

Kuso! Everything is not okay.

This heat thing is making me go crazy!

I can feel myself changing; I can no longer fight my carnal desires.

I smell something in the air that is quite enticing. I maybe the daughter of Vegeta the great and powerful Saiyan king, but a female can only withhold this kind of burning for so long. Hopefully he is as alluring as he smells.

I might give in this time, I only hope that Inu Yasha and the others understand. When this night ends I will no longer be Kagome Higurashi, the human disguise my father gave me when he given me to the people I now consider family. From this day on I will become who I was always meant to be. I will finally be set free, my true self, my blood.

**Japanese Translation**

kuso: shit, bullshit

In case some might not know what a pheromone is.

**Pheromone:** A chemical secreted by an animal that influences the behaviour or development of other members of the same species. In many animal species, pheromones are used to establish territory and attract mates.


	2. Release

**Chapter 2**

**Release**

The smell came closer and my instincts went haywire. Its the smell of wood pine and masculine musk that the male species always carry with them. His scent is getting closer; maybe he smells me and is after me. If he is: good, because I am after him.

My Saiyan blood demands to have some fun with this male - make him chase me and then pounce on him. What a wondrous idea.

He is almost upon me and with the ki depressor on I will not get very far. But if I use this brain of mine then maybe I can think of something. A plan formed in my head; a tacky idea, but it will do.

I look down at my clothes. Some of it is ripped and stained with my blood, all the better. I ripped at the bottom of my shirt; it is spotted with some blood and will do the job nicely.

I smear some blood onto a tree and I took off running. The plan is not that hard; I just have to rip off every bloodied stitch of clothing I have.

I was soon left in only my panties and bra. It seems like he has taken the bait. I left three trails and I am in one of them. If he is smart enough to find me then I am his. If not, well, I will just have to find someone else.

I lifted my nose to scent the air, it seems he has figured out my scented trail and has found me. I lean against the nearest tree, crossing my arms and wait for him to enter the clearing.

He arrived, finally!

His masculine scent wraps around me and holds me captive. It is him, the lord of the Western lands, the ever glorious Sesshomaru. To say that I am taken aback by his beauty is, well, it is the truth. He is so gorgeous. I know for a fact I will have a hard time denying him anything.

I stilled as he fazes in front of me and takes me into his arms, bringing his nose to my neck.

"It was you that called to me, a woman in need. You are mine now. You have made your challenge and I accepted. I have won you."

His canine teeth bit into my neck; there was pain, but only for a second, it disappeared the moment his tongue smoothed out the hurt. I purred into his pointy ears, my hands moved to entangle in his hair. I rubbed my body against his, luckily he was not wearing armor or it would hurt like a bitch. I moved one of my hands to his obi trying to untie it. My hand fumbled and it brushed against something large. I heard him groan, and further rubbed it in my hand. The pulsing flesh scares and excites me at the same time.

I was paying so much attention on what was happening down under that I did not notice when he ripped off my bra. I felt a cold breeze pass through the clearing that my nipples started to harden as the cold breezed passed over my sensitive skin all the while I felt his stare. I pulled both my hands from his grip trying to get away from him to cover myself.

He grabbed my hand that held his bulging erection. He starts to move my hand along his velvety length as his larger clawed hand covers my own.

His mouth found my hardened nipple, he nips and sucks, arousing me even more than I was before. My other hand opened his upper haori and took it off. Again, I tried to take off his obi and hakama, but it just frustrated further me.

He pushed me back and gracefully sliped out of his clothing. My eyes remain transfixed on his body moving down from his chest and abs, to his enlarged member. He is a work of art, and he is all mine!

I closed the space between us purring in his ear as I rub my hips to his. I look into his red tinted eyes. This does not scare me but further excitesdme instead.

Sesshomaru ripped off my panties and lowered me to the ground. His tongue seem to be everywhere all any at once making my breath hitch and my heart beat quickened to the point I was sure it was going to explode. His tongue found my clitoris and the feeling he gave me was like nothing I have ever experienced before. His licks were short but fast, soft yet hard at the same time. I couldn't get enough of this new sensation.

I found myself wanting him inside of me. I pushed him onto his back, his usually stoic face full of shock and I give him a smirk my father would be proud of. I could not stop myself as I lowered my head to kiss his lips. He opened to me and I could taste myself in him. I released a purr as I lowered my body so that it rubbed against his.

He took the hint and flipped me onto my hands and knees. I waited for him to take my virginity. I felt his member slide across my thighs and stopping at my entrance.

My lover eased himself into me, I heard him grunt at my tightness. I couldn't wait any longer and thrust my hips along his length. I heard a pleasing moan from him, it was satisfying to bring him pleasure even if it brought me a moments worth of pain.

His thrusts were slow and gentle, the pain soon turned into a pleasurable feeling I had never had the pleasure of experiencing before. The more pleasure I received the more I reacted. His thrusts were no longer slow and gentle, they became fast and rough and I found myself meeting him thrust for thrust. I was in disbelief at how erotic the sounds of the slapping of our skin and the moans and grunts we made.

The heat is roused within me and I became wild and willing. I flipped us over so that I was now facing him. I look up into his red eyes and know that he is near release; so am I for that matter. I crushed myself to him wanting to get the release I have been looking for. It came. I hit my release and felt him come right after me. Our bodies rocked together as the raptures expolded through our bodies. I lift my mouth to his neck and out of instinct I bit into him, marking him as mine forever. my mate!

I could still feel him inside of me, wanting more. I looked into his eyes as I thrust my hips up to meet his own. We once again begin our dance.

* * *

Japanese Translations:

Obi: Shash

Haori: Outer top layer

Hakama: pant

Youkai: Demon


	3. Wakening

**Chapter 3**

**Waking**

I felt a soothing warmth by my side as I snuggled into it. The sweet scent of Wood-pine overtook my senses. It smelt so comforting and addictive, I swear that I could breathe it in all day. I moved my head so I laid half on the figure with the wonderful musky scent. The scent's the only thing that mattered to me at the moment.

I snuggled once more into the warmth of the fluffy object as it snaked its way around my waist. I tried to open my eyes, only to fail when I felt a hand massaging my right breast. At first when I felt the fluffy tail I thought that it was Kirara, but Kirara doesn't have hands! If this creature isn't Kirara, then who could it be? If its Mirkou, then he's going to get a big surprise.

I opened my eyes to see whose -holding- me. A smooth, pale and nicely chiseled, male chest greets my blue eyes. At least I was correct that the creature was a male. Let us see if I am right about this guy being Mirkou? My eyes travel up his bare torso. I shook my head to rid of some dirty thoughts. No. I am supposed to be the innocent one here, not perverted!

My eyes wander to his perfect face with two maroon stripes decorating each cheek. Finally, I lay my eyes upon his blue-purple crescent moon, adorning the center of his forehead.

"Sesshomaru!"

Golden eyes revealed themselves from under closed lids as I called out his name. Damn I didn't mean to wake him. Will he kill me now?

He surprises me when he nuzzled into my neck, his hand still massaging my breast. I let a moan out as he plunged his tongue into my mouth. His devoured mine, taking in everything I have to offer. How I had awakened to this perfection of a demon god, I will never know.

That's it! I was in heat! I usually remember the time of my monthly cycle, but why did I not remember this one?

I glanced at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Imprinted on his skin, remains the scared outline of my teeth. I claimed him as mine! My hands fly to my collar bone, feeling for a mark, one like his. So, he marked me as well.

I tried to get away from him as he ended the kiss. I fall in a heap beside him as I tried to back away. The pain in lower back kept me from getting any further.

My eyes wandered over to Sesshomarus' thighs. A black saiyan tail was wrapped around his thigh. A tail! I gasp in realization. My tail is back!

My mind raced a mile a minute. I have a tail again; I have a tail, A TAIL!

"I have a tail."

"Indeed." I did not expect a response from the Taiyoukai. I look at Sesshomaru, but his eyes seem to be focusing on something else. I follow his gaze right towards my bare breasts.

Using my arms I obscured his view of my chest. I look down and found my whole body lacking clothing.

He chuckled in amusement at my modesty. What a jerk. He's the one who put me in this situation and now he dares to laugh. I growled a warming to him.

He immediately stopped. Good, that showed his arrogant ass. And what a nice rear it is. Totally drool worthy!

"Get dressed. We will leave for my shiro." His smooth voice brought me out of my small gloating victory. I stayed seated in front of him, awed at the sight he made, especially without a stitch of clothing on.

He truly is a demon god of sexuality.

I then remembered what he had said to me. Grr, the nerve of him! If he wasn't my mate I would beat his arrogant ass into a bloody mess. At least I would try to, or I could always use my imagination to do so.

I gazed around for my clothing and when I found them they were in useless shreds. Not only are my clothing shredded –thanks to Mr. Perfection- I also found my ki depressor lying on the forest floor. I picked it up and looked at it. It's a silver bracelet small enough to wrap around my wrist with a ruby jewel in the middle; it doesn't seem to have been ripped off. In fact, there is no damage upon this little bracelet, it just fell off.

Must of it fell off last night, But why? Why would the ki depressor that my father trapped me with suddenly fall off? It doesn't make any sense.

I stood in the clearing with nothing on. I raised my arms to cover my bare breasts from Sesshomaru's vision and wrap my tail around my waist, the tip covered my womanhood. His eyes leered as if envisioning my body beneath him once again. He stepped towards me and handed me his silky-white haori. I quickly slipped it on enjoying the cool feel of the fabric.

The Taiyoukai held out his hand to me. I don't know what to do, should I follow him? My hand feels the mark upon my neck once again. I have no choice now; I have to go, he is my mate. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm already pregnant.

I glanced into his eyes and found no malice hidden within his intense watchful eyes. So I did the only reasonable thing, I placed my hands into his own.

He pulled me into him, smoothing out my ruffled hair with a clawed hand.

I laid my head on his broad shoulder. I am now his and he is now mine, a mixed breed and an Inu Taiyoukai. What a pair we make.

888

Sesshomaru and I have been mates for a week now. We have done things I would have I never imagined possible. My blood still yearns for him every second that I am awake, and his image haunts my dreams.

When he touches me, I lose myself to my inner beast. When he looks at me with those golden depths, I cannot help but become aroused. At times it is painful and at times it is pleasurable. I love to just lay by his side, watching him sleep and to be loved by him.

Within a month's time, I am to be the Lady of the Western Lands. A thought still plagues me though; I must confront my father, to do otherwise will dishonor my family by keeping this a secret. I have to tell Sesshomaru who and what I really am.

I can see it now:

'_Sesshomaru', I will address. 'I am not really from here, your world', I will start out. 'I am from five hundred years into the future.' This isn't going to work. What else can I say? 'I am really from a planet called Vegeta and my father is the king. My mother was a youkai, but I do not know what species.' That sounds pretty good. 'So you have to come with me to meet my father, he'll probably try to kill you though.' Yeap that was pretty good!_

Like that will ever happen.

Warm hands slipped around my waist. "Is it true?" Sesshomaru whispers into my ear.

I gasp as his warm breath caresses my skin. "What?" I asked.

"I am able to read into your mind as you are able to do in mine, we share a connection as mates. Is it true, Koi?"

"Yes, it is. You don't believe me, do you?" My head rested on his broad shoulder as I looked up into his golden eyes.

"You have never lied to me before. I have no reason to question your honour."

"Come with me, then. You will meet my father; it is our way of life. You must prove yourself worthy of me. If you fail, then my father will kill you." I turned in his embrace; my head laid on his expansive chest as tears escaped my eyes.

"You are mine, Koi, and no one will take you from this Sesshomaru!"

* * *

**Japanese Translation**

**Shiro:** Castle

**Youkai:** Demon

Thanks to:

Vi3t Babii: For helping me, with ideas and fixing me grammar. Thank you for the reviews. I love your fics as well. You are a great person!

pitbull123: And I will try to explain in more detail! Thank you for the review. Means a lot!

Serrinaus: for the positive review. Love to read more reviews from you!

Native Wolf Cub: Can't wait to read more from you, I love it that you really like it, and I will continue.

BananaFlavoredEskimo: for the wonderful review, I know that most or some hate crossovers; I thank you for giving it a try and liking it. It means a lot to me!

AMI MIZUNO1: for being such a nice person. And thank you for being nice aboot everything. Can't wait for you to review again.

I would love to answer every one that reviewed this story. But time is against me.

I thank you all for reviewing this fic. So you know I am Canadian and I write in Canadian-English. Love to read more of your reviews, I live for them, eh.


	4. Binding

Chapter 4

Binding

* * *

I watched as Sesshomaru dressed for bed. Though it's more like undressing for bed. He used to wear a sleeping hakama to bed, but lately they always end up in shreds, so he began sleeping in the nude lately.

I, on the other hand, like to sleep in those nice sleeping yukatas. It's so different being here with Sesshomaru I am still not used to. With father I was always... No! It is too early for such thoughts, at lest not when he is around to read my mind.

"Kagome, come here!"

I followed my mates' command. His words toke me off guard. Yeah go ahead and laugh at me. You'll laugh even harder when I tell you I tripped and fell into his lap. What totally pisses me off is when he started to pet my head like a dog that -he- is. I know that it's a sign of affection but come on, I am no dog, at least as far as I know.

I roughly pushed his hand away from my hair; growling and snapping my teeth at him. His eyes showed amusement as I look him in the face, normally I'd be happy when he lets his stoic mask slip me, but not at my own expense. Damn dog.

I pounced on him and straddle his waist, grabbing a hold on his wrists pulling them above his head. He is still amused, what will it take, I will show him yet. What will it take to get that annoyingly sexy smirk off of his face? I'll show him that revenge is sweat... Humm his blood is even sweeter. This gives me a better idea. Oh Kagome you are evil.

"What do you have in mind, Koi? Are you trying to punish this Sesshomaru?"

Yes, very much so, very much so, my mate. "This Kagome will punish you, Sesshomaru of the West for crossing his mate." Let us see how he likes this.

I grabbed for a piece of cloth, tied it around his wrists and then to the bed posts. Now that his hands are out of the way I can do whatever I wish with his luscious body at least until he breaks free of them.

I traced my hands along his chest muscles, I love the way they respond to my touch as they ripple and tighten. The sight's enough to make my mouth water. Forget that it already is watery.

My eyes wondered to his tight nipples. Perhaps I shall tease him a bit. I lick his right nipple and watched his face. His eyes studied me warily but they still held flecks of amusement.

I bite down hard on his unsuspecting nipple and nearly fell off of him when he thrust his hips up.

His hands tug at the cloth that binds his hands. If he rips it, he will sleep on the ground like a bad puppy.

I smoothed out his sore pick nub, as I rack my nails across his chest, sweet tortured love. My saiyan blood demanded more of his red liquid and I give in to it, why deny myself? Why indeed!

I licked at the new wounds I recently inflected upon him. The blood seeping out of the fine cuts as if trying to escape. Humm it tastes good, it doesn't have a coppery tang like human blood does. No his is sweet as honey.

I strip myself of my sleeping yukata. Slowly, taking my time inch by inch I took it off, watching as his eyes fall to my breasts, fallowing them as they bounced. Males they are all the same, human and youkai alike.

I leaned forward and rub my breasts against his chest, my mouth giving open kisses to his neck and jaw. I suckled and nipped at his neck, hoping to leave a hickey for at lest a few days. I fell onto him, my breath out of control and I don't think it will calm down any time soon. I rested my head down onto his chest, listening to the tranquil music of his heart beat.

Sesshomaru surprises me, I thought long ago that he would break the cloth that held him back.

"Have you had your fill of me yet, koi?" his voice still full of amusement. After all I did and he is still amused. What does a girl have to do around here?

"No!"

I reach over his head roughly shoving my breast into his face, I untie the silk cloth then I settled back down to lay upon his chest and feel into a comfortable slumber.

888

I can feel the pull of sleep at my consciousness.

"We make leave tomorrow."

His comment woke me out of my drowsiness.

"Can we visit keade's village. I haven't seen my friends for over a month Sesshomaru, they are probably worried sick about me." Then a thought literally hit me. "Oh no" I sprung out of bed, "I totally forgot about Shippo." I held my head in my hands. What will he think of me now? "I must be the worst mother alive."

Sesshomaru got a hold of me, pulling me into his perfect chest. "If you are a bad mother then why did I pick you to carry the pups of this Sesshomaru? I believe that you would be a great mother."

He nuzzles his mating mark.

"Then why did I forget Shippo."

"This Sesshomaru can make you forget many things my Koi! We will visit the village if it pleases you, but that baka hanyou must stay at lest 50 feet away from you."

I laugh at that, he has a way to make me forget one of my many problems; the kamis have blessed me with Sesshomaru.

"You think I am done with you?"

* * *

I am sorry that is don't have a thank thingy sited up, it is 10 something at night, I have been up for the last 24 hours, my sister was in labor. The baby is a boy and he is wonderful, I am an aunt! Wow I still can't believe it.

Thank you all for reviewing


	5. Leaving the Palace

Chapter 5

Leaving the palace.

**A/N**: Its been years since I wrote this, so some of it is new. I pretty much left it as it was, a simple run down while I reread it. I don't Think I will be doing some HEAVY editing, since its so time consuming, lord knows it needs it.

* * *

I felt a slight poking at my side. "Leave me alone, I need my beau...ty..." I mumbled out sleepily. There it is again. "Mom I don't want to go to school, tell Grandpa I'm sick." I nearly cried at the injustice of it all.

I heard snickers and I wondered why my mom would do such a cruel thing. "Stop making fun of meee!" I am too tired to get up. I refuse to get up. I let out a groaning moan and pulled the blankets to cover my head.

"Did you forget, we leave for the old Mikos' village today. Wake up Koi, if you want to see your friends you will do so." The masculine voice whispered in my ear, his lips brushed against my neck. Well, he should have said so in the first place.

I opened my eyes and Sesshomarus' luscious bare body soaked up all of my attention. No matter how many times I've seen him strut his stuff in front of me, or how often we tangled ourselves in one another, I'll never get over how amazingly gorgeous he is.

His body emitted a radiant glow, his posture erect, but relaxed... as relaxed as he could be. What attracted my noticed was the way his arm resting on his striped hip and how _those_ strips lead to his - breath Kagome, breath - aroused member.

"Come koi, let us take a refreshing bath, it will wake up your tired body." I looked up at him; he had that arrogant smirk on his face. Well if it weren't for him I wouldn't be so tired, now would I? And I am not so entirely ignorant as to how this _'refreshing bath'_ will wake up _'this tired body'_!

I tried to get out of the bed, but unfortunately I was entangled in the sheets and almost fell face first into the floor. Not so surprisingly I didn't hit the hard wood, but fell into the strong arms of my mate, again. This seems to be a recurring event, doesn't it?

"Clumsy as ever I see." My lips curled up in a snarl, why I ought ta.

Sesshomaru wrapped me up in the blankets I was so enraptured with and carried me into the bathing house adjacent to our private gardens. He slowly striped me of the sheet and placed me gently into the warm water. He then joined me, without a care in the world as I stared at him as if he were eye candy, not that he would know what that is mind you.

I was taken aback when he vanished and the feel of his hands on my shoulders, massaging soap into my skin while wiping away any grime that escaped my own careful washing.

I took in a deep breath as his hands moved further down, at one point I wondered if this is all a dream. It is too good to be real. My breathing came in shallow pants as he turned me around. His hands held my breasts and with the occasional plucking at my nipples. "Sesshou…"

Through my half lidded eyes I saw him smirk. His eyes lit; he knew what he's doing to me, and he was enjoying it.

Not long after he finished his_ 'explorations' _I washed his body as he had done my own. I love the feel of his skin pressed onto mine. I wrapped my tail around his thigh as I hugged him from behind, pressing my breasts to his back.

"You are mine, Sesshomaru. Forever!"

He turned around in my embrace and held my face in his hands. His lips brushing against mine for a moment before it evolved into sweet tastes and passionate thrusts.

In an outburst of need and passion Sesshomaru grabbed my hips lifting me to cradle his own while bringing his throbbing erection to rub against my clit.

The sensation of the hot water and his member rubbing against me sent my senses into over drive.

I clutched onto him wrapping both my arms and legs tightly around his lean delicious body. Heat radiated off of his body and into mine, further arousing my highly sensitive body. The water lapped at us as we grind to get closer to each other and to our destined release.

I've had had enough of this foreplay, I had to have him inside of me now! I did the only thing I knew that could force his hand... err relatively speaking, of course. I lowered my mouth onto the mark I gave him and without prelude I bit down just hard enough to break skin.

Sesshomaru's reaction was immediate, roaring he lifted me slightly away from him and thrust his hard member into me with such force it jarred my whole body.

He set the pace fast and hard making it easy for me to lose my mind within the windstorm of pleasure. Our bodies rocking into each other as the water splashed us with each frenzied thrust. My whines, pleas and moans were all muffled as my mouth was still latched onto him refusing to let go.

It wasn't until he rolled his hips in a thrusting motion against me that I lost all motive abilities, my jaw slacked against him and what I could only explain as a hissing cry escaped my lips. My head exploded in what seamed to be the epicenter of an earthquake. I did not hear or feel anything until I descended from my explosion, senses no longer in over load, my neck throbbed as Sesshomaru detached himself from my neck.

He broke away from me, unwound my tail from his thigh and waited for me to regain my breath before he got out of the bath. He dried himself and to my disappointment he then donned a yukata.

"Get dressed, we leave in one hour." With that said he left me in the bath.

I was stunned, he never left me so abruptly before. Is this payback for something I did last night? What did I do wrong? Did I displease him somehow? Pushing aside this uneasiness I got out of the bath.

The scent of food enticed my scene of smell as I dried myself as quickly as I could. I could feel my feet ready to lead me to the dinning hall. But first I must dress myself. I dashed towards my quarters in a mad run with a one track mind. Food, food, food, food. I licked my lips humm, food.

After dressing in a simple kimono I found myself walking towards the dining room. As usually Sesshomaru is sitting at the head and gestured me to take a seat to his left. The table was low and so I sat on my knees as is expected of me, while Sesshomaru sat cross legged. I look over to him, silently asking if I could eat. With a nod of his head, I started to eat. How I would love to just engulf it all, but that would be unladylike so instead I bring the food to my mouth bit by agonizing bit.

When I finished, my tummy was full and felt like it was bulging. I looked over at Sesshomaru and found him giving me a weird look. _What_?

"We leave soon. I will leave the palace in charge with my beta. I have no idea when we will be back, so I prefer to leave our lands in capable hands."

I watched him leave the room, his silvery hair swaying behind him. His beauty strikes me; no male could possibly be astonishingly beautiful as he. My mate is one of a kind - thank the heavens he is mine!

I wandered around the palace, in search of any items I might be in need of on our little vacation. My search became fruitless because as I realized that all that I needed was in my yellow pack, which so happens to be at the village.

Speaking of the village, what will my friends say? Will they approve, it's not like I can change anything that has occurred. I can feel my gut twisting; I am dreading what will happen when they find out. I bet they are worried sick and while I have been prancing around like nothing is wrong. A sickening churning ache developed in my stomach, why haven't I thought of this before. It is said that when a woman marries a man, every other concern blows out the window, of course I am not saying that this happens to all woman. I am not ignorant enough to groups us up all together saying we're all vanilla ice cream, but the fact that we're all ice cream, each and every woman a different flavour...

Bottom line is, I have forgotten myself, my friends and family all because I found love and comfort in a youkai's arms -not that there's anything wrong with that, the arms I mean...arm...-

I can only make up for my faults, or try too. I still have to find the shards, and to find a way to get rid of that Vile-Thing-A-Ma-Bob-Naraku! A collective effort of course.

"Come Uh-Un is waiting outside for us. Have you everything you need?" His sudden presence almost scared me to death. Shaking my head in the negative, he mounted Uh-Un, then picked me up and seated me into his lap. I cuddled into him, conscious of his armour.

"Sesshomaru what do you think will happen?" I asked.

"Who knows koi?" The rest of the flight was left in pretty much silence. Several times we had kissed and caressed each other, making sure the other were still there, or so I told myself. The flight was shorter than I thought as Uh-Un landed in the clearing near the well.

We climbed off and Sesshomaru ordered Uh-Un back to the palace. The dragon flew away, soon becoming a dot in the sky then nothing. We waited by the well knowing Inu Yasha would smell Sesshomarus' scent.

As predicted Inu Yasha ran through the forest with sword in hand, Sango and Miroku not far behind on Kirara.

"Get away from her you bastard. Quick Kagome get away from him." I watched as Inu Yasha lifted the Tetsusaiga "Wind Scar!"

Without thinking, I jumped before my mate, Protecting Sesshomaru but also foolishly trying to shield myself with my arms as I felt the full force of the Wind Scar.

* * *

Thank you:

Katie: well look I updated. And I think that it is not the greatest it could be but hay, what can ya do.

bluefire2890: I updated, see, see. Sorry I didn't do so earlier. You know school.

**Anonymous Fangirl**: for your great input. Love reading your reviews and fics. If anyone reads these, you have got to read Anonymous Fangirls work, they are amazing.

Megan Consoer: though your reviews are the same, I like to read them. Thank you.

AnimeGirl120: sorry it took so long, and here it is, well was

Mariposa-6482: lemons are not my for shay, I am terrible at writing them, I get red in the face. I prefer other people writing 'em.

istoleurmilk265: I thank you, wow I never new I could make someone cry by not updating. (maybe I should do it more often, laughs evilly)

demon13o: nah my fic isn't awesome, your review is! 

BNightwalker123: thank you, I love it too, and for the record I am not a pervert either. (looks both ways) _what_?

duy: I know it isnt that bad.

Chibi Horsewoman: an orange is it, well I agree. I tend to over rate me fics, so I wont get into trouble, but sometimes that doesn't work, does it? Gotta love fruit!

Zoeluver: I wrote, I wrote, I bloodly wrote! Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to swear. Loved your review though.

Inu Youkai Gurl: can you please stop yelling at meee(hides behind a rock) though I thank you for the review, and I hurried as much as I could.

**Vi3t Babii**: with out you this fic would not be here as it is. I would like to take this time to tell you … thank you

If I missed any one please tell me.


	6. Pushed Over the Edge

Chapter 6

Pushed over the edge

This chapter is not long. It is the review response

* * *

I felt the Wind Scar coming towards me. Why is it now that I realize how foolish I am to jumping in front of Sesshomaru? He could take perfectly good care of himself. I, on the other hand, probably not so well. Oh, but I will not stand idly by and watch him get hurt.

What was that thing that father always told me? If I could some how divert the energy back, preferably away from me, then I would be Scott free. I could feel the power growing inside of me, reminding me of what father told me when I got cornered. The power or ki as he said would be unleashed. (1)

But how do I control it? Think Kagome, think. Time was running out and the Wind Scar was getting bigger.

I heard voices screaming out to me, but I couldn't understand. What were they saying?

I had to concentrate; I've seen father do this plenty of times. I took my hands away from my face and brought them in front of me. "I can do this."

I pushed at all of the extra ki that was bottled up inside my body and focused it to form a ball. Then I started to chant, or rather, more like hum. I then let it go.

"HAAAAA" I let it all out. I watched at the ki ball hit the Wind Scar right before me. I could feel the heat from it, getting hotter as

it came towards me, I shielded my eyes and slightly turned away.

As the heat of the energy faded I lifted my head and watched it go up and into the sky. My knees felt weak and I collapsed into the hard ground.

"I did it, I actually did it. I looked up to see the faces of my friends and mate. My friends all looked shocked and my mate had the emotionless façade, but he walked towards me and picked my up in his arms and held me close.

I watch as he turned his attention towards his younger half brother. "You almost killed this Sesshomaru and his mate, for that, you must die." He set down and started towards Inu Yasha.

"No, stop Sesshomaru, you can't. He is my friend. Please don't kill him." I begged, he just had to listen to me. I jumped into his arms and let him see the tears run down my face.

"A friend you say, he almost killed you."

"Yes a friend. He was trying to save me. I know he is rash and insensitive, but a friend none the less. You can't kill him Sesshomaru; I would never forgive you if you did." I took in a big breath. "I love you, but you just can't go around killing all of my friends, no matter how much you hate 'em. Listen to me," I held his face to mine, pressing my forehead to his. "I love -you- Sesshomaru." I ended my little speech with a kiss to his lips and as expected, he responded.

"As you wish, Koi, I will not -kill- your friends as you put it, but that does not mean I will not hurt him." I smiled up at him. This was my Sesshomaru, good little doggie. Hehehe, I pet his head as I let go of him.

I turned to face my friends. Was there chocolate on my face? All of my friends are looking at me as if I had grown another head. "What?"

"Kagome, you just kissed Sesshomaru, the human hating DEMON." Inu Yasha yelled at the end. The look on his face said that he just figured out something. "what do you mean by mate? Tell me you didn't mate with him." I looked at him, his ears flat against his heat. His face shone that of sorrow and betrayal.

"Inu Yasha, I - I" I was shortly cut off by my mate.

"This is our business, hanyou and our alone. I don't need to explain myself to you." Wow that was short.

I turned to my other friends, they just stood there. I ran to them and literally pounced on Sango. We rolled on the ground; we kissed and hugged each other like we haven't seen each other for years.

"We were so worried for you. I thought that you have died or gone through the well and, never to come back again." I held her close as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Sango I have to tell you guys something, but let's go back to the village before I explain, I also have to go and take a visit with my family after I explain." I whispered into her ear, she nodded at me and we started to walk off towards the village.

We all sat around the burning fire in the hut. Sango sat next to Miroku and Inu Yasha sat the furthest from Sesshomaru while I sat on

Sesshomaru's lap with his nose in my hair. The smell of humans was probably getting to him. It -was- a bit nauseating.

I explained how we became mates, much to Inu Yasha's disapproval and how I am not fully human. I even told them of my father. Yeah, not the smartest move, but it helped explain the situation. I could feel Inu Yasha's glare burning into me, he was in total disbelief. I would not blame him, or any of them.

Keade, soon came into the hut with Shippo not far behind, they almost fainted at the sight of me on my mates lap. So what if it is not a common sight, get over it. "Keade, Shippo are guys alright?" I asked.

She lifted her head from the ground and looked at me. "Yes child, I am fine."

"Mommy, is that you? What are you doing on Sesshomaru's lap?" His little innocent voice was all I needed to gather him up into my arms.

"Oh Shippo, I missed you so much, how have you been, was Inu Yasha nice to you while I was gone?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Ohhhh, Inu Yasha was a big meanie, I wanted to go look for you and he wouldn't let me and then he bumped me on the head while pulling my tail." Shippo gave off a little whine; he had tears forming at the corner of his eyes. My anger was hard to keep in check until Inu Yasha made a rude comment.

"Feh, you little brat, I'm going to kill you." I looked at him, he seen me give him a look, his ears automatically flattened.

"Inu Yasha" I said sickly sweat. "SIT, AND FOR GOOD MEASURE SIT, SIT, SIT."

I contentedly sat him. Ha! that taught him not to mess with my kit.

"So lady Kagome, when are you leaving for your time and how long would you be?" my friend Miroku asked, I forgot that he was there.

"Well I am leaving after I am done getting ready, and I don't know how long I am going to be." I answered.

"Ye child take this with ye, I believe that it belongs to ye." Keade held out my yellow pack, it had almost everything in it, expect for some ramen packs and the chocolate sticks I buy for Shippo.

"Mommy, can I come with you, pleassseeee?" Shippo put his puppy eyes, how am going to deny that. Oh man!

"Shippo, don't give me that look, it doesn't work." Tears started to form at the corner of his little green eyes again. My heart caved in. I guess he was coming with us. He can handle anything they dish out at him, after all who would mess with my little kit.

"if you behave you can come." I was not surprised when he started to jump for joy. I heard a little snort coming from behind me. Sesshomaru looked at me with a little spark in his eyes. What is he thinking?

He then rubbed his nose into my hair, his lips rubbed against my ear. "I can see it now; you pupped with my seed, while there are little pups running around the palace." His comment made me blush. He was already thinking of pups! He must have fallen from grace.

"You know Koi, I can read minds, have you forgotten already?" Caught!

* * *

(1) if you watch dragon ball z, then you know of Gohan and his talent to increase his Ki when ever he is in trouble, or when someone close to him is. Saiyans when pushed are more dangerous then cornering a stay dog.

Thank you to all that reviewed. 

Aakahasha: well you found out what happens in this chapter. Hehe.

Vi3t Babii: I will thank you as much as I like, you got that. And I -thank- you for the nice review.

MacDuffyGirl: I know what you mean, when I wrote it I was like, "Inu Yasha, how could you?" and yeah, you like, you like. And I updated see, see, see.

Kjinuyasha: yes I hate myself some times too, we can do it together if you want. Lol, lol, lmao!

Angel: I wrote more. Here is the proof. wynter89 was here.

Kiba: well you see I updated this one, but I still have to update me other one. Give or take a few days.

**Sesshomaru's Tue Love**: you are soo in. Sesshomru's Tue Love was here. You got to believe me. And I found the strength to finish, I don't want to leave you hanging, now do i?

Mariposa-6482: lemons me not so good at. Nope not at all. Maybe I should get someone else to do it. Humm, should i. na I will just be mean and let you read everything I have to write. Hahaha (evilly)

JadeStoneTheYounger: when will they meet Vegeta, humm. I don't know for sure. In the next 2 to 3 chaps I don't know for all I know it could be in the 103rd chap. Hehehe(if I have that many)

The Squabbit: I am proud of you. You are the only one that said that. Wow. I should give you an award. Shhh don't tell anyone k. lets keep it a secret.

Sweet-single: actually it didn't hurt like hell, though I could of made it too, but there is a surpise, and we don't want it to be hurt now do we. (laughs evilly) wait am I evil (scratches head)

Lopa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ah man, you know of this site too. Man now I am in the drain. Now there is no one to review on the other site. Ah well what can you do? And I am not giving up, you guys like it too much for me to do that. Just smile and nod your head.

Ayame Ito: oh it does stick to the real plot, it does it does. It doesn't end at Vegeta-sei. No it doesn't. and I am glad that you read this too. (huge smile)

moga-wachutu: I updated, I update, I updated, see, see, see!

I love my fic too.

Western Lord'sMate: WOW I love your name, can I have it, I just used mine, so how about it. Can I have it? I updated.

Jackie: I know it is really good, else you would not have read it. And I updated as soon as I hit this computer. Not literally.

Samantha: you think that I have a poetic theme to it, wow. I never had someone say that before. And I like dragon ball z, GT is a little too weird, well at the beginning. Oh coarse I would watch anything that has Vegeta in it. And I think future Trunks is better then the GT trunks. Anyway every one has different views. I express mine.

Katie: yes another one thinks this is a great fic, ahh I can start to see the life of the rich and famous... please don't pop me bubble.

bluefire2890: I updated, yes I did. And I am sooo happy that I did. Aren't you?


	7. Through the Well

Chapter 7

Through the Well

This may seem like a long chap, but it isn't. it is all of the reviews.

* * *

We had gathered around the well. Saying my final goodbyes for now, I walked over to Sango and whispered into her ear, "Keep a good eye on that lecherous Monk, don't let his hands get too comfortable. I love you, sister. Keep safe." I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

I then walked over to Miroku. "Don't let that hand of yours get you into any more trouble. I suggest you keep them to yourself if you want to live for when I return." I could feel his hand wandering down my back when I hugged him. Damn lecher. I quickly pulled away when I heard a growl and let my hand fly. Miroku earned a nice juicy red hand print to his left cheek.

I heard Shippo mumble, "Will he ever learn?"

I have grown use to my friends' antics and will miss them terribly.

"Why, Lady Kagome, that really was uncalled for." Miroku gave me his innocent look. Too bad he wasn't Shippo, or else it might have worked.

"Damn lecher!" Sango said. I withheld a giggle. Those two are two of one kind. I just hope they get their act together soon. I don't want to wait anymore for their babies. If I have too, I will have to play the match maker, not that I don't mind.

I then turned my attention to Inu Yasha. He stood there as he usually does, with a little pout on his face. I bet it was from me being mated to his brother. I walked towards him, unfazed as my mate let out a warning growl. I reached out and embraced him, surprising me when he hugged back. "This is not a goodbye. I will see you again. You are my best friend and nothing can change that. Me being mated to your brother is not bad, it just means that you and I are now related. We will see a lot more of each other now."

"Feh, like Mister High and Mighty would allow that. But it would be worth it to see you put him in his place." That was the Inu Yasha that I knew; gruff, tough and never letting anyone see what he feels.

I already said my goodbyes to Kaede. I will miss the old miko. She had been nothing but a dear grandmother to me, giving me lessons of kindness and wisdom.

Shippo jumped into my arms and snuggled into my chest. I replied by hugging him closer to me, feeling like I never ever want to let him go. It will be hard for him; the people of Vegeta-sei will more than likely torment and ridicule my little cub. I don't want to take him, but I can't just leave him here either.

"Sesshomaru, I am ready to leave now." I walked towards the well with Shippo still in my arms. The little kit, still wary of my mate, flinched when Sesshomaru stepped in behind me. If he felt this way towards Sesshomaru, then what will his reaction be towards my father?

I turned towards my friends again. "I will see you soon! Wish me luck!" I then took my mate's hand into my own and stepped up and onto the lip of the well. I felt Sesshomaru beside me. "We jump on three."

"One." I breathed in and then out.

"Two." I held Shippo tighter to me, more so than possible and kissed his forehead as I prepared to jump.

"And THREE!" I let myself fall into the dark well, pulling Sesshomaru with me. I no longer held my mate's hand, now wrapping my arms around his waist. The blue light surrounded us just as it had done to me a thousand times before.

I soon felt the pull of gravity as we landed at the bottom of the well of the other side.

Sesshomaru held me tightly, his nails very close to piercing my skin.

I looked up at him, at the same time taking in the scenery outside of the well. We all made it safely.

"It's smelly here. How do you live like this, Mama?" Shippo asked cutely. I had never really thought of the scents of my time, but now that I think of it, Shippo had every right to complain.

Sesshomaru had on his expressionless mask. I bet the smell was getting to him also. It wasn't that bad at the shrine. Nevertheless, others parts of Tokyo can smell much worse than the most rank of demons combined.

"Let's get out of here! I want you to meet some people that are very important to me." I smiled at my mate. Sesshomaru, holding both me and Shippo, jumped out of the well and landed gracefully to the side. He let us down and I ran out of the well house, pulling my two guys after me.

The smell intensified as we walked to the house. It wasn't so bad after you get used to it. I already knew what to expect because I was already used to it, but my senses have increased since I mated with Sesshomaru.

"Mama, I'm home!" I yelled. I slid open the door and walked through the threshold with my mate and kit behind me.

"Kagome, I am in the kitchen."

"Mama, I want you to meet…" I never had the chance to finish what

I started. I stopped talking as my mother turned to look at me and then to little Shippo, in my arms. I saw the look in her eyes and knew what she was about to do.

She walked over to us and pulled Shippo out of my arms. She cooed at him as she played with his tail and squealed at how cute he was. One thing I had in common with her was the obsession with, tails, ears and other furry animal appendages that youkai may possess. When she calmed down a bit, I introduced her to Shippo. Once she learned that he was my adoptive son she was overwhelmed with joy. I should have expected this; after all we share many things in common, like mother like daughter.

I didn't know if she had noticed Sesshomaru yet. He was kind of hard to miss; being the most beautiful male I have had the pleasure to lay my eyes on. And it's not every day a handsome male enters this house.

Almost like reading my mind, my mother pulled her eyes away from Shippo and turned towards me, she seemed a bit surprised when she noticed that I wasn't alone. I heard a sharp intake of breath. Okay, maybe she's a bit more than just a bit surprised.

"Mama, please allow me to introduce you to Sesshomaru, my mate."

You could only imagine my surprise when she fainted. Usually she was level headed and kept her cool.

Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground, thank Kami! "Here, put her on the couch." I led him to the living room and told him to lay her down.

I quickly grabbed a wet cloth and dabbed at her forehead. It was just so unexpected. I never thought in all of my years she would faint!

As soon as she woke up I asked if she was alright. Once she had assured me for the eighth time I stopped asking.

"Kagome, I had such a strange dream. You just came home from the well and this time you brought home the most gorgeous man as a mate!" Oh mama, I hope you're not upset with me. I sighed again; I seemed to do that a lot, I just couldn't help it.

"Mama, I would like you to meet, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western

Lands, and also Inu Yasha's older brother." I took in a deep breath.

Okay, Kagome, get ready for the kill. "And he is my mate."

I looked at her, she looked back at me and then at my mate. And then

back at me. And then my mate again. Damn, I wish things could be a

little easier.

"Mate? Define mate!" Okay, so not all things come in a paper bag.

"Mate? As in marriage, Mom. Sesshomaru and I are married by youkai laws." Sesshomaru squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"So, you're telling me that my daughter is married?" Isn't that what I just said? I nodded at her question. "Alright, I will accept this union under one condition!"

Oh, no! This can't be good. I looked over to Sesshomaru. He didn't look too thrilled either. "What condition is that, Mom?" Nooo, things couldn't get any worse than it already is. Kami, please, what have I done to deserve this?

"On the condition that you must marry Sesshomaru on human terms and give me lots of grandchildren with cute little white ears and fluffy tails!" She had a huge smile on her face. She had me riled up for nothing! She hugged me when I jumped into her arms and we both laughed. I don't care if my father will approve of my mate or not, he was never truly my family, just someone who sired me and nothing more.

I pulled out of her embrace and looked at my mama. She had tears of joy streaming down her face. She smiled at me and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Take care of her, she is precious to me." I felt wetness escape from my eyes, I loved her so much; I am truly proud to call her mother.

"How long are you staying here?" The reminder of why I am here brought me down to earth. Thanks for the wake up call, Mama.

A knock on the door interrupted our reunion. My mother got up and walked towards the door and answered it.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi, is Kagome here?" Oh, no! The rest of my day wasn't looking so good. Out of all the people to come by, it had to be Hojo. I must have done something terrible in my past life, excluding Kikyou, she doesn't count.

This is the day my sweet, loving mother betrayed me. She let him in.

* * *

Sorry I did not update in such a long time. My mother bought a new CPU/Tower and it did not have the Microsoft Word in it. So I had to wait for a new monitor. Though I have been working on the chapters.

elaine/IkoYume: well I wrote more chaps, the reason is above. Sorry to keep you waiting. It nearly killed me.

Koga's-Woman: wow, really? Not bucket to gag in. wow this fic must be loved. Wow. I can't get over your review. Thank you! (bows) I was thinking, once I am don't this one and one of my other ones, I was going to do an Inu/Kag fic, something different. But I am no not dissing Sesshomaru, I can't do that to my one true love. (sighs dreamily)

pitbull123: yes the puppy eyes, if you seen the first movie then you know what I mean. Shippo is soo cute, I wonder how a female does his voice so well, thank you for the cut review.

YoukaiTenshi: I updated as soon as I could. Damn computers. Though without them I would not be saying these things to you. Thank you for the review.

The Squabbit: she could mind read? Sesshomaru does all the mind reading. When you read this your suspicions may seem right.

demon13o: thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, there is no need for praise, but you did it to me so here is my pay back, I am praising you! That was a great comment, I loved it. Thank you.

Darkness-ninja: you think that was cool, wait for chap 8. hehe, I think I love it even though I am not quit finished it yet.

Inu Youkai Gurl: humm yes, I did update, though not quit when you said I should, but never the less I did. Sorry for the long wait, I never intended for it to happen.

angeleyez1071: well I hope you still read this. I did update, see, see, see.

Eternal Kenmei J.M.: yes thank you for reading me fic, thank you. And I did read your fic, "I Wish…" it was very interesting. If anyone wants a good read, read this fic.

Mariposa-6482: lemons, yes I can say most people read this cause of the NC-17/ R rating. It is a blow to the pride ladies and gentlemen. But as long as you like it, that is all good.

MacDuffyGirl: shit I for got souta. I didn't mean too. Ok ok I just got a new Idea for the next chap, hehe, oh this is going to be great. Hahahahahahah. thank you for reminding me. Thank you!

Toni: wow, some that likes it cause it is a good fic, wow thank you! Wow I never knew someone like you was out there. Thanks for the great review.

RIN14: you know I just though of something. Yes I think it will do wonders. Hehe, you have soo got to love it. Thank you.

JadeStoneTheYounger: you see I quit give away things, it kills everything for you, and I don't want to do that to you. And I updated.

bluefoxx005: yes so am i. I don't know how her father will react either. There are plenty of reactions. Thank you!

Western Lord'sMate: you mean I cant have it. (frowns, sniff, sniff)

Ah well I tried. Thank you for the great review, you know I kinda like my name, I was born with it, though just take away the numbers and there you have it, shhhh don't tell anyone.

jem89" yes it was a nice chappie. I liked it as well. Thank you.

Inuyasha- lover- forever: thanks for that mistake, I will fix it when I am done the fic, if I forget then please tell me. Thank you!

uzano The Princess of Demons: get along you say! Get along. I don't know. They could I am not saying that they will or wont. Haha that is my secret.

missy1516: yes I updated. You like?

Sweet-single: one word review, but it works and gets straight to the point. I think it is cut too. Thank you!

Nicole: I like this fic as well, and if everyone agrees so do they, right!

RainStorm: for the book, I am trying to keep Sesshomaru in character, though I am not as good as some other authors, but hey that is as good as I can get it. Thank you for the review.

Sex Goddess: yes I read your reviews on AFF,net. I thank you for them as well, I like em thank you.

springtenshi: I like your thinking, I really do! I would love to see you do the Irish dance, I am part Irish, and I would love to see it.

Dilemma: Vegeta, got to love him, too bad his is marrie to Bulma, (cries) I love that saiyan. Thank you for the review.


	8. Hojo Annoyance

Chapter 8

Hojo Annoyance

The chapter is not long, it is the review responses.

* * *

I watched on as my own mother slowly killed me. She knew I didn't like Hojo in that way and I'm officially off the market, yet she had still let him in! I occupied myself with finding a hiding place while in the process looked like a chicken trying to fly. The best place I could find was behind my mate. Yes! He would protect me! The Gods must be smiling down on me for allowing Sesshomaru to be my mate.

What I didn't notice was that Hojo and my mother had watched my every move, even the chicken dance that I had so embarrassingly made up. I looked around Sesshomaru and found Hojo looking at him, and then at me. Scratch what I said about the Gods, they weren't smiling at me; instead their smile was more like a sneer.

Hojo must think I'm really sick this time, mentally I mean. Next time I'll make sure to add some noise while I'm doing the chicken dance, maybe it'll scare him off.

Sesshomaru pulled me from behind him. I looked up at him in question and what I found was not amusing. His eyes were sparkling; he must have read my thoughts. Grrrr. Down dog, haven't you ever heard of privacy? Grrrr.

I could feel my organs move around inside. My stomach felt a bit unsettled, not a really great feeling. I was upset and it didn't like it. I glanced at Sesshomaru and then I bolted for the bathroom.

I emptied out whatever I had in my stomach and the best way possible is through my mouth. I heaved and heaved, and the more I heaved, the more disgusting it became. The knots in my stomach had calmed down some, but not by much.

My mother stood by my side through the whole thing. I remember when we were in this exact same position when I was a little girl. I never liked having my food come out of my mouth, it hurt and it was more then repulsive. Ewe!

I cleaned myself up with the help of my mother, for I was still on the floor with tears coming out of my eyes. She patted me on the back telling me it was okay, along with more soothing words. When I finally calmed down enough, she told me to brush my teeth and wash my face some more. I got off the floor and she left to entertain our guest.

I looked in the mirror and saw how pale my face had become. I brushed my teeth three times and then washed my face. I am so grateful to my mother for holding up my hair, the stench of stomach acids would have stuck to me like moths to a flame.

When I re-entered the living area, Hojo formally greeted me by holding out a bouquet of flowers. He didn't seem to notice Sesshomaru. Curious, since youkai are not common in this day and age. Funny thing is that Sesshomaru and Shippo both have tails and Hojo hadn't seemed to notice them. He couldn't be that ignorant; could he?

"Kagome, I brought some medicine for your kilinorbraouces, and some tea. They say if you drink it twice a day, it will cure you of all illnesses!"

"Um; thanks Hojo. That was really nice of you." What more could I say? The guy was here more than me. I'm surprised he hadn't moved in yet!

"Kagome, I bought some tickets for the fair in town, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?" Oh no, not again. Will this guy ever give up? I looked over to my mate to gauge his reaction. Lucky me, he was still amused, though he still looked a bit wary of Hojo.

"Why Hojo, that is a great idea!" There she goes again. When will this betrayal end? My mother then turned to me. "Kagome, why don't you go with Hojo to the fair and bring Sesshomaru and Shippo along with you! It will be fun. And when Souta and Grandpa get back I will send them there to meet your new…" she caught the look I sent her.

…"friend"

"Don't I have a choice? Look at me! I'm sick!" Come on throw up, don't fail me now.

"Kagome, you have been well for a few days now." I cannot believe this.

"Mama, I just puked in the bathroom and you are telling me I am fine? What if I have something fatal?"

Sesshomaru was watching me, I could feel it. He knew something I didn't. What if I really am sick? I can't go to a fair! That would make me even sicker!

"Honey, just don't go on any of the rides. Play some games and you will be fine.â€ I give up, there's just no use arguing with my mother.

I turned to Sesshomaru and got close enough so the others wouldn't hear me. "Sesshomaru, the place we are going is going to be very stinky. I suggest you stick by me. Umm; can I talk to you in privet?" I whispered to him. I faced my mother. "I need to talk to Sesshomaru, alone, please."

She nodded her head. I took one of his hands into my own and led him to my room. I closed and locked the door behind me.

"Sesshomaru, what happened when I was in the bathroom?" I looked into his eyes.

"Nothing happened while you where occupied, Koi." I walked to the bed and flopped down.

"Then why didn't Hojo freak out when he saw you? Usually people scream out 'Youkai! Youkai!' But he didn't seem to notice. Why?"

"This Sesshomaru has many abilities. The moment the door opened I spelled myself and the kit to disguise our youki. Does that answer your question, Koi?" Wow! I never knew he could do that. I wonder why he would, though.

"How can I still see you?" I know he is probably annoyed with all of my questions but, that is just me.

"The answer is simple, you are connected to me, therefore you can see through any spell I have cast."

He sat beside me on the bed and looked at me. Surprising me, he grabbed my tail and started to rub it as he brought his hand up to my waist. I had no clue as to how he did it, but it felt too good. A moan escaped my mouth as he pet my tail from the base to the tip. Humm; it felt so nice, please don't stop.

"Sessho…" he placed his lips to mine and a passionate kiss erupted. The panties I wore soon became wet. What happened to our talk? I pushed him slightly away. "When we ah ... leave, you can't … oh! Hurt anyone…" I tried to form a sentence but the words escaped me.

He brushed his fingers against my core and I couldn't help but moan at the sensations he caused. He quickly stood up, fixed his clothes and the expression on this face was like nothing had happened. I stared up at him in wonder.

The sudden swoosh of the door brought me out of my trance. The embarrassing thing was that my legs were still open and facing the door. My mother must have a key to my room, and opened it for some reason, and it had better be good!

"M..ma..mama um, what are you doing here?" I tried to make myself look presentable, though it didn't really do me any good. She had already seen me, after all.

"I see you two were doing a little more than talking." She turned around. "I expect you to let Hojo down easy, he is a gentle soul and you are leaving in about five minutes. So Kagome, get changed into that nice kimono I bought you, the blue one with pink cherry blossoms. Going to the fair is the perfect occasion to wear it! You will look wonderful!"

She quickly left the room and closed the door behind her.

I sighed. "Busted." If only she was Hojo. I didn't like the open legs part, but it beats saying, 'I don't like you, I am married now so buzz off.' My life, to a certain extent, sucks.

I pulled out the blue kimono mother had bought for me. Sesshomaru looked it over, nodding his head in approval. I took off my clothes, much to his delight and slipped into the kimono.

"Kagome, your five minutes are up, get your frilly ass down here and leave." I have a frilly ass? And no one as ever told me! Wait a second, what is a frilly ass? I tilted my head to the side in question as my hand felt my ass.

"Sesshomaru, you have to leave your swords here. If anyone saw them, the police will try and put you in jail." I explained to him. He nodded his head and I thanked the gods that he complied with my wishes. Usually he wouldn't do anything anyone told him to do. Maybe he is only doing it for my safety?

It didn't take long to get out of the house. Hojo tried to hold my hand a couple of times, but each time Sesshomaru would let out a growl, scaring him shitless. And each time Sesshomaru let out a warning growl, Hojo looked around looking for a rabid dog, but each time came up with nothing.

Shippo held my hand. Thanks to my mom he has a sucker in his mouth, the slurping and sucking grating a bit on Hojo's nerves. I think when he asked me to go to the fair, he meant for only me to go.

Then the inevitable happened.

"Mama, are we there yet?" Shippo asked me. Sure, I knew this would happen, but not this soon. Maybe I can use this.

"We're almost there, five more minutes, Honey." Well get prepared for the onslaught of questions.

"Yours, Kagome? I never knew you had a child." He looked a bit taken aback.

Before I could answer him, Shippo took it upon himself to hold onto Sesshomaru's hand as well as my own. Now it looked like we're one happy family, plus an annoying Hojo. I turned to Hojo. "Yes, Shippo is my son!" I smiled cheerfully at him. The look on his face nearly tore me apart.

What caught me off guard and, possibly Sesshomaru as well was that Hojo took both of my hands into his own.

"No matter what, Kagome, I will love you forever." He leaned into me and planted a kiss on my mouth. I was too shocked to move. I could feel a sweat drop forming at the back of my head. Does this guy ever give up?

Growling brought me out of my shock and I pushed Hojo away from me. I turned towards my mate. His hair was flowing wildly around him, strangely retaining its graceful sheen, and his golden eyes flashed with red.

Oh no, this is not good. Sesshomaru was going into a youkai rage. His claws and fangs lengthened. Faster than my eyes could see, Sesshomaru had pushed Hojo into the nearest wall and held him up by his throat. I reacted much slower than I thought I would; I never expected Sesshomaru to act this way. But then again, I never expected Hojo to kiss me either. I ran towards Sesshomaru and held onto his out-stretched arm.

"Sesshomaru, stop it, he didn't mean it. It was harmless." I pleaded

He frightened me a bit when he growled at me. When he faced Hojo, I saw the horror on his face. Tears started to escape me as I tried to stop him.

"Never touch what belongs to this Sesshomaru!" His growl was menacing and I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my lips.

Shippo hid his face in my chest and I could feel him shaking. I placed him on the ground and told him to go on the merry-go-round. He listened ran off to the spinning horses and dragons.

I turned back to Sesshomaru and saw that he was just about to strike

Hojo. I ran at him and used some of my ki to increase my speed, ramming into Sesshomaru. He released Hojo and I fell on top of him.

I reached up, bringing my fingers on the inside on his kimono and looked for an opening where I could easily access to my mark. I felt my teeth lengthen as I pushed the cloth aside and bite down and onto my mating mark.

Sesshomaru calmed down when I licked away the blood. He reacted by biting into his own mating mark, we stayed there for a good while. I lay in his arms resting my head on his shoulder while he nuzzled his mark. We were brought out of our trance by a voice calling my name.

"Kagome, what is going on, why is he touching you like that?" Was Hojo really this dense, he had the highest grades in our school and he didn't know what this means.

"Hojo, I don't know how to say this, but Sesshomaru," I pointed at the male under me and then pointed to myself. "-and I are married, we have been and for a while now."

The look on his face showed more terror than when he was pushed against the wall. I saw the hurt and anger in his eyes. Why did things like this always happen? Why didn't people ever take a hint?

"Ma-married, you got married? But I thought that we had something?" Oh this was tearing me apart! Why couldn't things ever be easy? Why couldn't he just shut up and go away?

"Hojo, all I ever wanted from you was friendship. You, Eri and everyone never thought of what I had wanted. You all had always assumed that I wanted to be with you, and Kami knows how many times I tried to tell you."

He just stood there. And then he turned away and started talking to himself. Poor guy, though, I am happy that he is alive. I had no clue what Sesshomaru would have done to him if I hadn't intervened.

"Come mate, let us go." Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around my waist and we left the fair, picking up Shippo who was having a grand ole time on a big black stallion. I just have to thank Kami that no one saw what had happened. I am surprised that no one saw us. Weird!

* * *

sorry I didn't update sooner, I was kinda lazy and I had a wedd'n to go to. Anyway I hope you liked this chap I know I did..

Shizen: glad you like it, even with all the swearing I think that you really like it. What does bic mean? (best I seen) hast to be right, right.

BNightwalker123: I updated and not as soon as you liked I guess. But hay I did it. (smiles)

Coldqueen: yes betrayal, haha. Yes I know it is not very funny. Pops?

jem89: I love this fic too, and I did update. See, see, see, see.

I love it.

elaine/IkoYume: help with what? The story line, grammar and spelling. With what? Well I am glad that you like it, you really think I did a nice job?

Shad0wFax: I updated, updated, updated, updated, updated, updated, updated, updated, updated, updated. Ok I think that is all of the updated thingies I can do, I hope you liked this chap.

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: wow (blushes) you really think so and I made your day, wow I fell so honoured. Wow, I never had a review like that. That was really nice thing to say. I am so glad that you like it, I hope you continue to read more. Cause I would love to read more reviews from you. Wow. I cant get over it. Can I have your name I really like it. Can I, can i. I already tried to take someone else name, but she loved her name and so did I, so how aboot it eh.

KagChezaforever2011: I read your fics, and I think that they are pretty good. Hope you continue with them. They got interesting plots. And thank you for reading mine, I am glad that you like it. (I say that to every one, I think?)

kagome2u: I hope this chapter was a great as the last, if not better. Thank you for reviewing, they make me day. Great I cant wait to get more of them. Ah beautiful reviews. Come to mama.

MacDuffyGirl: Kagome's mom is one of my favorites right now, though I will have trouble doing Kagome's dad. Though a thing to remember, Kagome's real mom died. I hate it when ppl forget that. Cause when they do, then they forget a very important thing. Glad you like it.

JadeStoneTheYounger: well I hope they meet soon, man I don't even know if they are going to meet in the near future. (lies all of 'em) I cant tell you what is going on. Sorry.  I am sooo sorry.

TheWildWind: yes I know, not good at all, (we are talking aboot Hojo) if any one likes him, sorry I didnt mean to hurt his feelings.

Sex Goddess: yes I love how I did Kagomes mom as well. How can someone not ridicule Shippo? For you I will try and cut it down a bit. He is way too cute for his own good. I am surprised that a females does his voice in the English version.

Megan Consoer: you know you found me on all four sites. And I don't know if that is good or not, ok it is good. It hast to be.

aznxkagome12: yay it is interesting. Wow, I feel sooo loved through me fics. Ahh the days I spend writing is wrote it eh.

Thedeathalchemist: wow wow wow that is all I have to say to that review, omk that was sooo cool. I really loved reading it. Thank you.

Ghettogurl123: should I update, should I, or should I just leave you guys here. That would be nice, wont it?

Inu Youkai Gurl: for all of the people that say that they love this fic I should give roses. Don't you think so. That would be really nice. Or maybe for all of the "I love this fic", I should get a dallor. That would be even better, wont you agree.

pitbull123: oh no drama, "no more drama" I love that song, sort of. It is a great song to do a story on. Sorry when ever I think of drama I think of those soap operas, ewe, if ppl like em, go ahead and still like em, but I have seen them brainwash me sister. BRAINWASH

demon13o: PLEASE don't DIE, I don't want to be the cause of your death, oh the pain. (cries) hay are you dead or are you still alive, I like the later of the two, cause if you did die, then that would mean one less person to read me fic, not just that but I would miss you . Sniff sniff

qarry: that was a very nice place to stop, well at lest I think so. You know why, casue I wrote it. Hehehehehe. Yay ok I know I am not that evil but at lest there is some evilness in me.

Vi3t Babii: you are sooooo cool, I love it. When are you going to update on your fic. I am dieing to know what will happen.

I think that is all, if not, I am sooooooo sorry, email me or review and tell me, I don't want to be a bad person.


	9. Princess?

Chapter 9

Princess

* * *

We left the Fair grounds after only ten minutes. I promise that the next time I take Shippo to the fair, it would be worth while. Sesshomaru held one hand while Shippo had a death grip on the other. It felt like there was something missing in this family of ours, something I couldn't seem to remember.

I racked my brain for all the times I saw Sesshomaru with his companions. And then it hit me; Rin. Rin was the missing key to our little circle. Without her, it wouldn't be complete, but where was she? When I was at the palace she was not there.

"Sesshomaru, where is the little girl that had traveled with you?" I asked

Sesshomaru stopped. He turned to me, and I saw that his face was hard to read.

"Rin… She is currently residing in a village. She saw a boy one day and wanted to play with him. I allowed this. But when I came back for her, she wanted to stay a while longer. I left Jaken with her."

So that is where the little girl went, I hope I get to see her when we get back.

We continued to walk until we heard the screeching of tire wheels as a taxi cab stopped beside us. Sesshomaru pulled me away from the curb and crushed me against his chest. The car stayed still for the time being. Then out of nowhere, Souta jumped out of the back set and raced towards me.

"Kagome, why are you walking home? I thought we were going to the fair? Hey who is this? Did Inu Yasha get a new look…" and he kept on talking. Sometimes I wonder who was worse; Hojo or Souta? "Hey is that a tail?" uh oh!

Souta ignored me for the most part, his attention mostly stuck onto Sesshomaru. I think I can safely say that mom's obsession with animal appendages was passed down to both me and Souta.

He reached out to touch it, but thankfully Shippo jumped on Souta. It seemed like they were both curious about each other. I watched as Souta looked Shippo over while Shippo did the same to my little brother. I took it upon myself to introduce them.

"Souta, this is Shippo, Shippo this is Souta. Souta is my brother, and Shippou is my son." They looked at me then back at each other blinking.

"Souta, help me out of this thing, will you. This old man is getting far too old for this." So Grandpa did come after all. Souta ran towards the taxi and helped Gramps out of the car. Once he was out, the taxi drove away.

"Kagome! Why, I thought we were going to the fair. And who is this young man?" Umm… Déjà vu, any one? Then all of a sudden Gramps pulled sutras out of his haori and stuck a bunch of them onto Sesshomaru. "Demon, be gone!" He shouted.

I pulled Sesshomaru closer to me, pleading with my eyes for him not to hurt Gramps. Lucky for the old man, Sesshomaru only growled at him; he was indeed a lucky old fart, and I helped pulled the sutras off of Sesshomaru.

"Grandpa, how many times do I have to tell you to stop putting sutras on everyone I walk with?" I could feel my face turn red.

"Ka-Kagome, hehe," gramps rubbed his head, he looked nervous. "I love you, you know that right?" way to go grandpa. I gave him a glare that my mate would be proud of and I narrowed my eyes at him as he tried to back away slowly. He eeped and hid behind Souta.

I barely heard Shippo whisper, "scary", but I caught both Souta and Gramps nodding their heads. So they thought I was scary, hm? They have yet to see me pissed!

"Come, Sesshomaru, we are going home!" I grabbed a hold of his hand and stomped away.

"Hey Kagome, what about the fair?" I turned my head as I was walking and stuck my tongue out at the kid.

"We already went to the fair, you little monster." I turned and walked towards the shrine again.

"Come on sis, that's no fair. You got to go, why cant I?" ah man, I hate it when he does that, he sounds so sad. Grrr, what is with every one these days, it's like they all want a piece of me.

"Here, look, how about when we get home you and Shippo can play some games and then I will think of something to do." I looked over my shoulder and saw Souta's face light up. Sometimes it's just too easy to appease my little brother.

We went down a small hill, taking our time in walking to the shrine. Since Sesshomaru and I were "so slow", as Souta so kindly put it, the kid and gramps left us behind.

I couldn't help but walk slowly, though. The flowers were in bloom this time of year. The trees decorating the streets were just beautiful. I stopped and watched as a small pink flower fell from the heavens. I don't remember ever seeing such a beautiful flower. The perfect little blossom fell into Sesshomaru's strong hands and there it lay so still. How ironic, wasn't it; a soft pink flower resting in such deadly hands. He lifted the blossom so I could see it better.

"Koi, do you want this?" I gazed into his lovely golden eyes and nodded my head. And in turn, he placed the delicate flower behind my ear. His hand gently caressed my ear as he laid the flower in my hair. Weird, how the simplest of touches from him make me mad with want.

He straightened his stance, held my hand, and continued to walk as he pulled me along. "You look flushed, my dear." What? Me? Flushed? Never. Nope, not me. Especially not out on the street where people could see me. Nope, I am so not flushed.

Okay, so I'm a bit flushed. It's just a bit hot out here. And I couldn't help having sexy demon as a mate. It cannot be helped, and I don't want help!

I heard a low chuckle coming from Sesshomaru. He turned to look at me and I could see a sparkle in his eyes.

That damn demon! He was reading my thoughts again. That… that… PIG!

"I assure you mate, this Sesshomaru is no pig."

"Well if you are not a pig, then you are a jerk wit…"

"Princess?"

I looked up from my rant when I heard that name. I haven't been called that for a long time and that voice, it sounded so familiar…

* * *

This is probably one of the worst chapters I have ever written. I hope you really like it…

animefan141: thank you for your wonderful review. Wow I haven't updated since the last of summer break… I hope you like this chapter…

Lady Lenn: Kill Hojo, humm I thought about it, but you need an annoying person in there. If i kill the annoying then what kind of fic would I have.

Shaydbrightside: original you think. Wow I think so too. I hope you like ths chapter. It isn't one of me bests but I think it is ok…

IkoYume: write more, I would love too, but I have school and it is soooooo hard for me to do two things at once.

Lowermaidenglacia: hope you haven't lost interest in this fic, I try and update at every chance I get. Thank you, just don't die on meee.

Inu Youkai Gurl: I hurried as fast as I could. Really I think that I should update more, but hay I am not super woman. Sesshomau's woman on the other hand!

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: I was only kidding with you when I was asking for you name, though I really like it… I like my name as well I don't think that I would ever change it. I loved your review. It was great. I cant wait for more!

Inuyasha'sMYlover: I should have killed him, you are the second person to say that, maybe in my other fic. Thank you for the review. I don't know how I got these many reviews, I guess people like it. I am NOT good at LEMONS. I try I really try.

Shippogurl: I updated, I hope you didn't look at those fish all of that time. (prays)

StupidLoserFantasyInc.: I know what a lemon and a lime are, it is fruit you eat, but people use em for sexual ratings… I tend to over rate my fics so I don't get into trouble, I really try, I really try to write lemons. I still blush when I write em.

Shizen: Vegeta and Sesshomaru are my gods… I love them, no one can take em away from meee. (looks both ways) and I cant tell you what happens

kagome-princess: I liked those chapters as well, though I cant say that I liked this one.

oldqueen: HOJO GOT HIS ASS KICKED… it is great news!

JadeStoneTheYounger: I updated like a year later. Opps 

demon13o: thank you for the review. And I am staying away from soaps.. (looks both ways and runs like a bat out of hell)

Tensaiga: yes I agree that he is a loser.. one that is unfortunate to meet Sesshomaru!

elaine/IkoYume: nope no ideas at the moment. I don't even have the next chapter planed out yet. Oh no somebody stop me!

kagome2u: yes I think it was assume too.. though not this chapter. Nope not this one…

AnimeMoon: you like my fic. Wow you really like it. I hope I hear more from you! I like your fics too. You so have to update.

Ghettogurl123: I am not longer a devil. I am a saint now. See the hallow.

sleepy tuna fish: thank you so much. I love what you do with it. I loved it. Though I can see why you were confused. I was too, but what can I do…


	10. In Your Honour

Chapter 10

In Your Honour

WARNING: this is not a long chapter. I don't really care about the restrictions on but I have other sites I have this on and so HA. I am sooooo sorry I have updated sooner but I have school and it is driving me up the wall.

* * *

My father's best elite stood before me; I haven't seen him in so long. We used to be friends, but like everyone else, he betrayed me. When had he arrived on Earth?

"Princess Kagome, is that you?" I saw hope light up in his eyes. Had he missed me after all of these years?

I remember when our fathers would go into meetings and he and I would goof around and pull pranks on all the guards. We became inseparable through the years. I remembered that I was only a child when my father had agreed that his elite would be a great mate-to-be for me, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say we're still engaged.

"Goten, it has been a long while." Too long. Funny, now that I am mated I have all these males knocking on my door. Never before had it been this bad, never have I attracted so many of the male populace.

"Your father has requested your return to Vegeta-Sei. He says that you are of mating age and has arranged a tournament in your honour." He looked both ways down the street. "Is there someplace more privet we may talk?"

"We may talk back at the shrine." I turned away from him, grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru's hand and continued to walk. Goten stayed in place for a moment, looking at the back of my head. I stopped walking and turned towards him. "Are you coming or not?" He snapped out of his trance and followed me.

I looked up at Sesshoumaru when I felt him tense up. His eyes had narrowed into thin slits as he paid close attention to Goten. He must have heard my thoughts on how Goten was probably still my betrothed.

It does not matter now, I have my mate by my side and I will not let him go. I squeezed his hand and smiled when he looked at me. He brought his hand towards my face and brushed his knuckles against my cheek, the caress feeling as soft as a flower's petal. I leaned into him but a growl stopped me from further accepting the attentions of my mate.

I turned my attention towards Goten; he looked about ready to engage someone in battle. "Stand down, Goten. What has gotten into you?" I growled in anger. This behaviour was unacceptable. "We are leaving for the shrine. There will be plenty of time to talk there."

Sesshomaru and I walked in front with Goten trailing behind. When we arrived at the shrine steps I gave both Goten and Sesshomaru a warning glare. "No fighting!" I marched up the steps with a determination that would make any demon keep away. Males! Sometimes I wish I could strangle them all. Is it too much to ask for two males not to fight over me?

It only took a minute for Sesshomaru to move in front of me, shielding me from Goten's view. "Dude, what's your problem?" Goten almost yelled. He glared at Sesshomaru with balled up fists. It only took me a second to realize Goten was ready to fight. I looked at both males in my company. They promised me they wouldn't fight! "Goten! You will not fight Sesshoumaru in my home! If you so much as hurt a fly you can go back to Vegeta-sei and explain to my father why I am not there." He better take my warning seriously or I'll wipe the floor with his ass. He seemed to understand me as he walked towards the main house.

I led them into the living room and took a seat on the small couch. Sesshomaru stood behind me with his hands on my shoulder while Goten took a seat on the single chair.

"As I had mentioned earlier, your father wants you back on Vegeta-sei. A tournament is to be held in your honour and only the strongest may enter. I'm sure that your pretty boy over there won't be able to handle it."

How dare he insult MY mate? I hissed at Goten, "If you ever insult my mate again I will castrate you." I felt my instincts take over, telling me to rip this offensive thing apart. The blood in my veins throbbed like over heated lava and sensations took my body over. I felt free, wild, and powerful, as if I could do anything and everything that I wanted. I attacked Goten without any restraints, barely scraping him with my very sharp claws. Damn his fast reflexes. But I made him bleed, and the scent of blood was exhilarating. It made me feel alive.

* * *

flowermaidenglacia: wow thank you for the great comment. My brain isn't working much as of late, but I hope it is still interesting. When I am older I will add more detail and insight in it to make it better. Of course I think that my beta is doing a GREAT job. Thank you for the email.

Inu Youkai Gurl: lol oh my you stealing Sesshomaru form me is when I would break down and cry. sniff, sniff just thinking aboot it. Thank you for your loyal support. I really thank you. I really hope that you like this.

Sakag: thank you for thinking this fic is doing well. I thank you!

Wolf Master: hides behind a HUGE rock and hands over chapter umm well here it is. I hope you like it. Just don't hurt meeeee. Thank you for liking this fic. I am sooooo happy.

Hiotome: it is here! I am continuing. I feel sooo happy XD

Demonic Angelz: sorry It wasn't her dad. I hope you liked it. I hope it is ok.

Coldqueen: I am soooooooo sorry for that. I just copy my review sheet thingie, I dint know that I cut your name off. I am sooo sorry you don't know how much. Name anything and it is yours!

IkoYume: I would love to write more, but I cant I have way too much work… Thank you for the review.

Jade: I think I got your email on my contact list. So when I update on don't yell at me if you get two. Thank you for the review. Thank you, thank you.

Darknessoftheflame: thank you for thinking that my fic is really good. Man I should read this reviews more often. They make me soooo happy.

Megan Consoer: thank you for all of the reviews. They make me happy that you still read my fic. I know it is not as great as some others you have read, but thank you for being there.

DarkJul: no worries if you are confused. Kagomes mom DID die when she was giving birth. But she got a adoptive mother when she came to earth. See so she does have a mother, but not her birth mother.

The Squabbit: yes I think that hojo getting beaten up is a pretty good idea, thank you for reviewing and saying that my responses are funny… you're the only one that said that.

blackangle: you don't know how much I want to update more but I just don't have the time. I will try again this week, but no promises.

sesshomaru's-hot-date: well you found out who said "Princess" you like waiting didn't you. nods head yeap I think you did. "just don't throw anything at me"

aakahasha: yes I know what you mean. I cant wait for the next chapter either. Humm I wonder what will happen… I don't even know that yet.

Queen Of The Shadows: you think sesshy is in character. Do you know how hard it is to do that. I should kiss you, but I don't have a way to do that. Hummm I cant send one through the computer so I will just say thank you.

azn-anime-kagome12: this isn't really updating ASAP is it. No it is more like SAH meaning slow as hell.

demon13o: thank you. I wish I could update more. I hope I get enough time to read your fic.

JadeStoneTheYounger: you know every one is hard on themselves, I know I am, I don't think I really like anything I write, but if you all say that is this a great fic then it must be. Thank you

Suzano The Princess of Demons: sorry it wasn't Goku. I thought there had to be some competition going on. So who better then Goten.

KagChezaforever2011: sniff sniff I hope you didn't stay like that the whole time. I really loved reading your review it made me laugh. Thank you sooooo much. I needed that, made my day better.

gurl-of-togas-older-son: fighting fish can I have them. Plzzzz. Thank you for the review.

Ghettogurl123: I am a saint for updating, but I am the devil for leaving an other cliffy. Oh you must love me. Heheheh

LadyMomo: I loved that scene too. It was a flower and Sesshomaru asked if she wanted it… I fell in love all over again.


End file.
